Robbie's Chronicle
Chapter I "I ran as desperately as I could, I could feel my womb getting exposed more and more. That creature was on my tail, and I thought this could be my last. As I ran down the hall, smoke filled the living room and kitchen, the ceiling fan fell and the tables were knocked over. I ran down the steps, but before I could reach the door handle. Robbie caught me, then tossed me to the ground. He began strangling me with his fleshy, burnt hands. I tried to fight back, but I could feel a light shining upon me. Or at least a call for help, but as the struggle continued. I was holding onto his hands trying to pull him off of me, but that permanent smile of his was slowing me down. We both heard a crack, then we slowly looked up just in time to see railing, flaming wood and bricks fall upon us." It had all began on August, 13, 2008. And the sunset was rising. I was a little boy, who was VERY shy. And I was gone to my friend's house for a playdate. My family and I drove to my friend Robbie's house. When we arrived, me and him were playing around with toys. Eventually we went over to his computer, it had looked old. It was a little dusty, but it ran very well. Robbie went onto this website called ROBLOX.com, I began to wonder what he was doing. Then before my eyes stood a blocky character on screen, named 'xrayer123'. I watched as he began doing multiple jumps over red blocks, which were lava. "What is that game called?" I said as I pointed at the screen. "It's an Obby." Robbie replied. "You do levels, and when you finish it, you get cool things." "Can I play?" I said in excitement. "Why don't we make you a ROBLOX account, that way we can play together!" Robbie left the game and signed out of his account. Then we went onto "Sign up" and we began thinking of a name. "It needs to be something cool, like zombie king or laser kid." I thought for a while, and then a name popped up. "Let's call him, Notsi123!" I said, "Why that? That sounds weird." Robbie said in disgust. "You have Xrayer. What's the difference?" I said, Robbie then thought that Notsi123 would make sense. So doing that, Notsi123 was now looking like a Noob. "We can now spend TIX for clothes, so he will look COOLER." Robbie said. A few minutes later, Notsi123 seemed like an original character for ROBLOX. He had a green ROBLOX hat with a green shirt with lining which were also green, and to top it off. He had grey pants, "There, Notsi123 Is ready!" I said. Chapter II Me and Robbie spent the last 2 hours playing together on ROBLOX, and just as we were about to finish an OBBY. My mother called me from the garage, I packed my things and went down the steps to get my shoes on. "Do you think you can come back here again Tomorrow?" Robbie said. "Maybe, I gotta tell my parents FIRST." I replied. "BYE!" Robbie said, I waved back at him as I walked out the door. "No, no, no, NO!" A Roblox employee yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, FAILED EXPIRIMENT?!" Two men were at a conference table panicking over some threat. "Its YOUR FAULT, YOU SHOULD'VE GOTTEN EVERYBODY TO SHUT DOWN THE SITE." The second worker screamed. "Alright, Calm down. Its just a virus. What could it possibly do?" A third worker said. "THIS IS NO ORDINARY VIRUS, THIS THING WAS DELETED FOREVER. HOW COULD IT REGAIN SELF- AWARENESS?!" The second employee said as he slammed the table. "NOBODY CAN KNOW ABOUT THIS, NOT EVEN THAT "KID'S" PARENTS!" As if they calmed down, the fourth worker began to speak up, "Alright, let's just calm down. We will clear the testing facility and we will go on with our CAREERS, do you get it." The first worker screamed in terror as he showed the others a monitor pointing out that someone has registered an account with "that" infected virus. "Someone has it, SOMEONE HAS IT!" "Then we have no other choice, but to execute the problem." The second worker said deeply. Chapter III I was sound asleep in my bed, I could hear the sounds of the soft night breeze flow through my window. But, then. Something was different in my dream, something was up. But then I was standing in the middle of nowhere. I was standing in front of my ROBLOX avatar, Notsi. He had that permanent smile stretched across his face, like almost every ROBLOX noob has. "Milos, is that you?" Notsi123 said softly, "Yes?" I replied looking confused about this scenario. "You know it all, you always know it all." Notsi123 said, "Your life, is never going to be the same." Notsi123 turned around facing the opposite direction. "a story cannot end. Without a BEGINNING." Notsi123 said deeply as he began shifting and several joints began crunching, violent sounds were heard as, Notsi123 became. ROBBIE?! I woke up from the dream, and it was morning surprisingly. I got off my bed and went to the kitchen where my father cooked breakfast for me and my little sister. After the meal, I went downstairs the computer room and got onto ROBLOX. I logged in and I noticed that I had 1 million friends, my eyes grew big as my ROBLOX BIO said, "HI" but then I was invited to a party with Notsi123, so now there were TWO of us chatting with each other, Me: Hello? Notsi123: Hi! Me: Notsi123, you were in my dream. HOW!? Notsi123: I was. Because, you fear something. Me: Who? Notsi123: Me. Me: Why do I fear you? Notsi123: Because, once you find the truth. Me: Truth about what? Notsi123: The consequences. Me: WHAT? Notsi123: Y O U A R E I N F E C T E D . . . My computer then received a blue screen as I screamed from a loud corruption noise. It sounded like a BEEP but it was low pitched. At this point, Robbie came over by my house. He looked confused after he saw my expression. We both went downstairs and I showed him the blue screen, but. It wasn't a blue screen anymore, instead the monitor screen now displayed a dark room. And a single light shining down onto a futuristic looking chair that was covered with a curtain with wires dangling at its sides. The photo was too dark to see anymore details. But then I shut the computer down, we tried to forget about this moment as we began to play upstairs. Chapter IV "Um, sir?" A ROBLOX engineer complained, "It seems that Notsi123 has been growing in knowledge as the user for the account started playing more and more roblox games over time." "Goddammit. I should've known we cancel the project sooner or later." An admin replied who was Shedletsky. "Can you track down the users IP address?" "No sir, Notsi123 has blocked our systems." The engineer said, "We cannot access the IP address." "Couldn't we check where the user lives?" A supervisor said, Builderman was his name. "Let me check, uhhhhhhhhhhhh. Yes! We can search for the PC user here." The engineer said as he pointed at a red dot which was a coordinate to a house. "Perfect." Said Shedletsky, "This problem is no more. Send our agents with the fastest vehicles to the destination." "Yes sir." The engineer replied. Me and Robbie were shopping with our parents shortly after the blue screen accident, we were at Costco. And we were viewing the electronics section as multiple TV's projected the same image of flowers and bees. It was a good time, and we enjoyed every minute. We bought some food and clothes, we even stopped by the food court to enjoy some chicken fingers with fries. After we left, Robbie had to leave shortly due to his karate schedule. "Goodbye!" I said waving at him, he waved back but didn't say it back. On the car ride home, we arrived at our house. I quickly ran downstairs and got onto my computer, I logged onto ROBLOX. Just in time to get a chat request by Notsi123: Me: Hello? Notsi123: Hi! Me: So, what did you do now? Notsi123: Oh nothing, just crashed you computer. For F U N : ) Me: What was that image of the chair about? Notsi123: H I S T O R Y . Me: History? why? Notsi123: Y o u k n o w . Me: No I don't. Notsi123: That's bad, you always knew, you always knew what happened. The future is emerging. Your put in danger. Me: NO, HOW? Notsi123: You know. Notsi123: Y o u Notsi123: A l w a y s Notsi123: K n e w . My computer crashed again. But, instead of a blue screen displaying, a photo of Robbie was on my screen. That meant that, something would happen. Chapter V There was a knock on my door, I opened it up. Three grown men stood at ease, as they looked down at me. My parents came and were confused, "Milos who is this?" My mother said, "Sorry to interviene, but we need you at the ROBLOX headquarters in Vancouver, NOW." An employee said. "Milos, what have you done?" my father asked. "I don't know, I'm sorry." I said, I began to develop tears in my eyes. But I held them back. "Don't worry, we just need your PC and the rest will be up to us." The three men went downstairs and unplugged everything from my computer and brought it in the back of their van. Me and the rest of my family came to Vancouver including my little sister. An hour and a half later, Robbie came back from karate. He went onto ROBLOX, but he forgot to sign out of Notsi123's account, when he pressed sign out. The screen just froze, then a notepad document opened up saying: N O Y O U D O N ' T Notsi123 popped onto the screen, and began staring into Robbie. Then his eyes began twisting, Robbie stared back at him. But then he began having a weird trace, Robbie's pupils glowed with green as he smiled. He went to his garage and grabbed a hammer and nails, he came back to his room and nailed his door shut. He grabbed a knife, and began cutting a HUGE hole in his chest. Blood was all over his carpet, and all he did was LAUGH. He felt no more pain, all he could hear is laughs. Notsi123's face shifted into a smile as they both laughed. Robbie ripped his insides out and took his computer, and crammed it inside his rib cage. His teeth, began morphing into sharp razor claws with a awful yellow hue. As his nails got sharper, and nastier. "Welcome to ROBLOX headquarters!" An employee said, "We are the finest video game programmers to bring you our popular online game, ROBLOX." My family and I looked around the HQ as many people and employees roamed the hallways and work sites. My and my family went upstairs, to the managers office. There the CEO would have a "chat" with us. Chapter VI "Hello, everybody. Glad you could make it." The manager said brightly. "We brought you here after a short term notice, you see your computer is infected with a virus." "Couldn't we just run our anti-virus and delete it?" My father said curiously. "No, sir. This is no ordinary virus, this little guy here is something dangerous to us, and roblox itself." The manager said. "Now before we continue our chat, we would like if your son sits outside." The manager said, "This is for private terms only." "Well? Go on now." My mother said as she kissed my forehead. Doing so I walked outside the office, and sat on a chair next to a wall. After waiting a while I heard rustling coming from down a hallway. I walked down the hallway and went to the third story of the Roblox headquaters. I found a room with police tape everywhere, there was a sign. It said "employees only." I climbed over the tape and opened the door. Inside the strange room was actually a testing facility, the room itself was a size of a GYM. I walked around, I found broken glass everywhere. Water drops from the ceiling, broken lights that flashed rapidly. Tables were knocked over, chairs and stains were on the ground. I continued my way down the facility, but something caught my view. It was the chair with curtain and wire all over from my computer after the blue screen switched. I slowly approached the curtain and pulled it off, I screamed, a dead boy was sitting in the chair. He had tubes sticking out of his decapitated grey body, he had a sad expression. Even one of his eyeballs fell out, but what confused me the most was the fact that a helmet was on his head, still strapped. Then as I looked behind me a scientist stood. Chapter VII "So, you figured it out." He said, "Project: Human AI." I began to speak to him. "Who are you?" I said, "My name is Lloyd. One of ROBLOX's head testing engineers / scientist. Nice to meet you." "What happened to this kid?!" I said, "ROBLOX is a mistake, you killing that boy was a mistake!" The scientist exhailed deeply as he looked at the ground. "It was never a mistake, we never killed him. It was a failed experiment." Lloyd said, "I'll tell you what happened here. All of it." "It all began 10 years ago, 1998. Dyanablocks.com had evolved into ROBLOX. But, we've decided to create a game with advanced technology. We needed to gather knowledge of the human body, so we could include 3D models of real life people." "We had volunteers, but nobody came. Except a little boy, named Watson. He was a huge fan of ROBLOX, and he wanted to improve it so. We strapped him with tubes, wires, and a helmet. And began analyzing his body. But, while the exctraction process was continued. A malfunction occurred in the system. At this point, bolts of electricity flew and all of our scientists. The tubes were overheating. Watson screamed in pain. And before we could react, the testing facility exploded. Sending glass and debris everywhere. After the failed experiment, Watson's parents got into a fight with our crew, they even cried. And then, they were never seen again. And that's how they vanished, that's how all of this happened." I felt upset, but coming down to terms. I began to speak, "But... if Watson is Notsi123. Why did he choose to possess my ROBLOX account?" I asked Lloyd. "Because, you knew. You ALWAYS knew." Llyod said as he bent down on his knees in front of me. "You knew about his death, you knew about his past, you knew about his haunted spirit. You knew everything, you even managed to get here by yourself. You knew." I nodded to the scientist, he smiled back. But that smile became a worried look. "We need to find Notsi123 now, if Watson's soul is in your computer. We need to smash it before he SPREADS!" Lloyd said as both of us ran out of the blocked room. Chapter VIII "Mom, DAD!" I shouted as me and Lloyd came back to the manager's office, "We need to destroy the COMPUTER!" "Um, I think it's too late. The crew sent it to this unknown address." The manager said as he pointed at a house on a map. "That's ROBBIE'S house?" I said in confusion, "NOOOO! WE NEED TO GO TO ROBBIE'S HOUSE NOW!" Lloyd got into a ROBLOX van While my and my family got into the back. Alright everybody, this will take 6 hours to get back. "6 HOURS??" I screamed, "Bad things will Happen in 6 hours!" "I know." Lloyd said, "That's why this is the fastest car." The sunset was rising, and I was off. To stop Notsi123. Robbie stood motionless, Notsi123 has corrupted his body. Which now started to rot from lack of blood. There were knocks on his door, his mother was there. Notsi123 mimicked Robbie's voice: "I'm changing!" As soon as she went out of the house Notsi123 began plugging cords into my computer and extracting data. The door crashed open as I burst in. I screamed after seeing Robbie's corpse which was now a new body for Notsi123. "Glad you could come, friend!" Notsi123 said as Robbie bowed to me. "But unfortunately, I tricked the ROBLOX crew into giving me your infected computer. Now I don't need it anymore." Notsi123 unplugged the cords from my computer that belongs to Robbie's and stomped on the screen. Circuit boards were exposed along with wire as I screamed. "How could you!.." I yelled, Notsi123 made Robbie grab a lighter and perfume can. He blasted a flame of gas from the can at me. I turned on Robbie's fan causing the flame to push back to Robbie's dying body. Robbie attempted to put out the everlasting flame, but It didn't work. Now Robbie was burning as his skin turned from dark yellow, to brownish grey. "NOOOO!" Notsi123 said as Robbie fell to the ground causing the flame to spread throughout his room. I screamed once more as the ceiling began to collapse, I jumped out of the way but a pot fell sending flying glass everywhere, it even made a deep cut in my arm. Robbie's burning body got off and ran towards me. I ran as desperately as I could, I could feel my womb getting exposed more and more. That creature was on my tail, and I thought this could be my last. As I ran down the hall, smoke filled the living room and kitchen, the ceiling fan fell and the tables were knocked over. I ran down the steps, but before I could reach the door handle. Robbie caught me, then tossed me to the ground. He began strangling me with his fleshy, burnt hands. I tried to fight back, but I could feel a light shining upon me. Or at least a call for help, but as the struggle continued. I was holding onto his hands trying to pull him off of me, but that permanent smile of his was slowing me down. We both heard a crack, then we slowly looked up just in time to see railing, flaming wood and bricks fall upon us. I quickly rolled out of the way, Robbie and Notsi123 were barricaded under the rubble. I could hear Watson screaming in pain, just like the incident 10 years ago. I ran outside, my parents found me. I ran up to them with tears running down my cheek, "My arm hurts.... I want to go Home, please!" I said crying in pain. Lloyd tried to relieve my womb, he stared back at Robbie's house. Which was now a burnt disaster, within a minute Ambulances and Police cars parked at his house. The Final Chapter "What happened here?" A police officer said. "My friend tried to KILL me, but he set the house on fire instead." I replied, the officer had a strange look on his face. Then he glanced back at the burning house. "Its best if you get going back home." Lloyd said, "It's been nice knowing you." He smiled at me, and I smiled back. On the car ride home, I began to wonder about things. "You knew, you ALWAYS knew." I knew about everything, its strange because I keep repeating the same phrase 5 or 6 times. I looked out the window, I saw many stars shining in the sky with the moon glowing in the distance. My little sister looked at me, she then looked at my dirty clothes and cut arm. She looked forward without talking. We arrived home, I opened up the front door and ran to the shower. A few minutes later of cleaning myself up, I hopped into bed. And fell to sleep, my father and mother came in and kissed me on the head. Then they went and closed my door, shutting off the lights. I fell asleep REALLY fast. But, in my dream. Things were different, I saw Lloyd. He was looking upset, "Hey, kid." He said, "Come here. Its very serious." I walked up to Lloyd, he started breathing fast. "Destroy Robbie's computer, DESTROY ROBBIE'S COMPUTER." "What do you mean?" I said, looking worried. "Watson, ISN'T COMPLETE. HE NEEDS YOUR BODY, RUN KID. DESTROY HIS COMPUTE-" Lloyd said as I woke up. But as I opened my eyes. Notsi123 tackled me with Robbie's dead body, as I was sent forward from his weight, we both fell through the window and onto ground. "GET BACK HERE, I AM NOT COMPLETE WITHOUT YOU!!!" Notsi123 yelled as he commanded Robbie to chase after me, his smile still was permanent. Like it always was, I ran back into my house. I went downstairs and hid underneath the stairs, I then looked at a LARGE sewer pipe. I used all of my strength to pull off the cover, I looked down the hole. It was DEEP. I went into the open, Robbie's body confronted me. "COME TO ME!!!" Notsi123 yelled as Robbie charged towards me with open hands. "Come and get ME!" I shouted back. As he was about to catch me, I quickly stepped to the side and stuck my foot out. Robbie tripped and fell to the ground. I grabbed onto his back, and lifted him up with all of my strength. I has Notsi123 in my grip, and I walked over to the open sewer pipe. I threw Robbie down the hole. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Notsi123 screamed as he fell along with Robbie, my best friend into the abyss, Of the sewer. I listened for a little, I then heard a HUGE splash. I closed the lid to the pipe, and secured it. So that GODDAMN thing would never haunt me again. I slowly went upstairs and went back to bed. Now you know what really happened, think of how this ties to "The Legend Of Infected.exe" OR "The haunting of Notsi123" You will know soon, REALLY. You knew. You Always Knew. THE END.